Hitan Yume
Don't make fun; WiP "In our world, every man and woman is born unequal." Appearance All in all, he looks angelic. And pretty handsome, in his narrator’s opinion, heh. He has dark green eyes, which are round and wide, branded by fairly long lashes and two double eyelids. His curved eyebrows are prominently thinner than what would maybe be expected. To add onto that, he has a rather high bridge to his nose and rather faded lips. His face is heart-shaped, his chin pretty pointy, and appearing rather boyish. He has fair blonde hair that accommodates the curves of his face, with long bangs that, at the edges, cover the entirety of his ears. His hair’s length goes to the bottom of his neck in the front, and the shoulders in the back, the shortest being in the direct front and increasing in length in a curved cut. His hair tends to lean towards the right/his left for whatever reason. His skin is very pale, though in a healthy way, and doesn’t tan at all. He has a very slim body shape and is seemingly unable to bulk up, and so the muscle he does have is seemingly unnoticeable. Though, he doesn’t have much of a threat status overall, as his expressions are usually typical and rarely ever distorted, and he doesn’t seem to have much of a muscular build. Most of his strength is in his arms and back, and the rest of his figure seems lean, his shoulders more slanted than blocky. Clothing Preference Hitan wears a white robe on top of a dark gray inner shirt. His robe is left with its two sides not fastened together. The robe is about as long as his knees, and he leaves it hanging and loosened. He wears pants that match the color of his inner shirt (dark gray), and are somewhat loose and wide. He also wears high boots that are white. The front of his boots have clasps and tighten around his legs. They go up to his knees. Furthermore, Hitan wears a wide, brown belt around his hip that tightens around his robe, and gives his upper clothing a prominent fold. He also wears a collar-like, white accessory around his neck. He tucks a feather-like accessory next to the left side of his ear, which is also white. He does not have much preference for clothing, however, most of his outfits seem more formal. He irons them out smoothly, so there are only minor creases in the fabric, if at all. He commonly only wears long sleeves and long pants. He prefers wearing boots, and clothing that allows flexibility and movement in general. Personality Definitely growing more rebellious towards the Color System, which he despises in the first place, but rarely showed until now. WIP Backstory Hitan was pretty much shammed out of being a Red Sash, even though he took the test at the proper age. TBA Vocations/Avocations Relationships Carter Brown These two are definitely friends. Both with a sense of humor, Hitan seems to have only expressed this side of his personality when Carter is around. The two sometimes think similarly, as well, and share some interests, as well as tolerating each other in some ways. Overall, they work pretty well together, and are a good pair of friends. Elizabeth Rayla Hitan only met the other once, however, that one time ended up being an argument. Neither got the best first impression of the other, you see. In fact, Hitan insulted the other quite a few times, and Rayla did know it. They don't seem to be complete enemies though, in the narrator's opinion; both are just too proud to overcome those differences they have. Cassandra Sans Banana Fuseiijitsu Rai Hitan's figured out Rai's a Black Sash, but doesn't think of it negatively. TBA Galaxian TBA Keres Antoulion WIP Story Some parts of this story have been lost to the Universe; fill in the blanks. Character Intro Transferring to Rayani, Hitan was reading a book in the courtyard. He asked numerous students questions, then followed Carter Brown to the dorms. Max ITD Opening Feeling that the company would be important, Hitan took a look at the company. There, he just watched, harboring his own suspicious impressions for the future. Montgomery's Trial (Feb. 1) Hitan watched the trial with unsureness as to how to react. Skylar's Birthday (Party); February 28 He dropped off a present and immediately wanted to go. However, Hitan did wind up staying, though he saw no point in wearing masks, as obviously the hair color and eye color could still be seen. Feb. 5--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/353803 Feb 7--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/353926 Feb 11 (White Sash meeting)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/354223 Feb 14 (Valentine's Day dance)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/354479 Feb 14 (Keres taking off sash)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/354454 Feb 21 (new teacher)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/354983 Feb 26 (with Elizabeth)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/355338 Feb 27 (Skylar's birthday)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/355461 Mar. 8 (meeting Cassandra)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356201 Mar. 13 (remeeting Fairy)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356474 Mar. 16 (Amaia and her sashes)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356709 Mar. 18 (watching the news)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356804 Mar. 20 (Caroline and her jacket)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356927 Mar. 20 (first clue)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356953 Mar. 20 (Trip to Amberleta)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/356950 Mar. 23 (spectating a half-fight)--https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/357086 Apr. 14--https://color-coding.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:397 Trivia *Hitan dislikes large groups of people. *He isn't allowed to have a phone. *He's 5' 8' ' *He is a Scorpio. *Hitan has been canonically and noncanonically recognized as a Red Sash "mistakenly", three people being Carter, Sans, and Rai at least. *His I.Q. is at least 180. Gallery Category:Male Category:Yellow Sash Category:Characters